


Heat

by FireAndMischief



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAndMischief/pseuds/FireAndMischief
Summary: Davina Claire is a Harvest Girl witch. She is one of the greatest witches of New Orleans and she will not let anyone get in her way of getting the peace that the town needs. Kol Mikaelson now possesses Kaleb Westphall's body as he gets back from the dead once again. He refuses to let anyone control him even if he has to do his mother's bidding in the hopes of living once again.Davina and Kol start to come off as individuals who use each other to their advantage but they did not expect to have feelings for each other along the way to achieve their own goals.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I think my summary is shitty and I will work on that but for now. I am just now posting my past work and I still can't come up with how to finish this. Even if they did end up together on the show, I still want to add something from my imagination and please bear with me as I try to update this every week.

 

_His eyes were blue._

That much Davina could tell from the handsome man that she caught staring at her at the record store. His jawline was sharp, she imagined cutting herself from merely touching it.

_Touching his face. What the fuck?_

Davina tried to erase such thoughts from her head. Such thoughts just happen to pop up whenever she sees this handsome regular at the record store. She could’ve sworn that he was also following her on her regular stops. He would be across the street whenever she is about to enter the record store and would come in after a few minutes. She hates that she would wait for him even if she already found what she was looking for.

“Here comes another Ancient Icelandic Folk Music” Joe greets her with a smile as he hands her another record of what she ordered from him. He looks at her curiously but grins. “I won’t even ask”

“It’s for someone else” she responds with a smile. She catches the attention of the beautiful stranger as he leaves the record store, without purchasing anything. He gave her a side smile as he left. Davina inwardly scolds her heart from skipping a beat. Her fight with teenage feelings would have to wait as she notices Oliver walk in the store.

_So much for a normal day._

Davina wipes off her leftover blood on her arm after healing it with Mikael’s blood. She knew the risks with resurrecting the Mikaelsons’ father but she had no other option from saving Marcel from being under Klaus sire line.

_I have a vampire for a guardian and I just recently left my coven. So much for being your average girl-next-door._

She knows she’s missing something from the unlinking spell she’s working on. It has to be all from the very start. The very start in which the creation of vampires even started. She has to recreate and reverse it in some way but she isn’t even familiar with the spell that created vampirism in the first place.

_I really hate asking for help from any of them._

_Them._ The Mikaelson name is feared amongst all vampires because not everyone knows who they’re linked to and if anyone achieves on killing an Original, they might end up being ash like them too. In Marcel’s case, he knows he’s linked to Klaus because it was Klaus himself that turned him.

Davina has always been grateful to Marcel because he saved her and cared for her in a heartbeat and the unlinking spell that she is looking to achieve is for him and for Josh too, another best friend who is also a vampire. Even Joe, the guy who owns the record store and who is also the guy she saved earlier. _Vampires. All_ of them. She begins to rethink her choices for companionship in the future.

* * *

_Closed._

Joe. Davina was worried for her friend. She might’ve been able to save him back then but he can never really know with the current alliances in order. He could be with Marcel and safe and that’s all that she really needs to tell herself right now.

“Well, this sucks” a man with a thick British accent greets her from behind. She turns and realizes that it was the beautiful stranger from the record store. _So he’s British._ He was carrying some vinyl, probably why he was a regular at the store in the first place.

“No trades today but it’s worse for you of course.” He smiles at her “He’s got the market cornered on the Ancient Icelandic Folk Scene.”  Davina laughs at his joke which she _really_ wants to take back. _Seriously, Davina? Do you want the guy to know that you were really wanted to bump into him again?_

Davina can’t fight back her smile. “I’m Kaleb.” He stretches out his hand. “Davina.” she shakes his hand. “Cool name.” He says with that side smile that she saw from him the other day. “But. You have terrible taste in music.” She couldn’t stop herself from laughing at his comment.

“In my defense, the vinyl I ordered wasn’t for me. I ordered them for a friend.” she retorts. “Well then, your _friend_ has terrible taste in music.” He remarks it sarcastically in his British accent. She shakes her head disapprovingly but she just can’t wipe off the grin on her face. “You obviously need me.”

_I could listen to that accent all day._

* * *

 

“I should probably give you my number if you want to keep in touch. I’m certain I can ease your _friend_ away from his horrible choice in music.” Kaleb insisted that he and Davina should discuss a change of heart for her _friend._ The friend, in particular, is none other than a man who was actually an ancient vampire hunter who was hell bent on killing his offspring but still managed to learn and love Ancient Icelandic Folk Music.

“I’m not sure his horrible taste in music can ever be changed.” Davina continues on with the defensive since she herself had already tried to ease some jazz into Mikael’s system but she failed miserably.

“Still. I am quite the busy man so I wouldn't mind your number that would be a great addition to my contacts which only consists of Mom, brother, and some amazing food delivery services.” he looks at her with his usual side smile that somehow makes Davina’s heart skip a beat. _I’m blaming his British-ness._

“Fine.” she finally gives in and he hands her his phone with a wide grin of success on his face.

“And while you’re at it, might I suggest some classics for your _friend_ _._ Whoever he or she is, they might be akin to some instrumental music that’s more familiar to us all.” he handed her some vinyl from his collection.

“Were you planning to trade this to Joe too? It’s a decent copy.” Davina was astonished by the pristine condition of most of the records that he’s letting her borrow.

“Some of these were what I already got from him too. Text me about the results, yeah? I best be off before my brother gets cross with me.”

“Thanks.” Davina tries to hide her disdain from having to say goodbye to him. She would never admit that she did want to get his number too but fortunately, he also added his number on his phone as she did to his.

“May we see each other again, Davina Claire.” Kaleb glances over his phone, making sure of her full name.

“Anytime, Kaleb Westphall” she glanced at her phone as well, going along with his teasing. He responds with a laugh that she hears faintly as the door behind him closes.

* * *

“What is this?” Mikael starts to complain as Davina plays some Bach on her phonograph.

“ _This_ is something different.” Davina rolls her eyes before turning back to Mikael. “Got any more complaints before I ask you on how I could unlink my friends from Klaus?”

“First of all, he is _not_ my son.” That statement alone made him cringe. “And second of all, if you really want my help and willing participation, I suggest you let me go and let me do what I came here to do so that I may get on with killing that bastard.”

“I just need to know how you were able to turn as you are, become the first of your kind. Just let me look into it so I would know what I have to find to unlink my friends.” Davina was trying to calm to dissipate the anger that was welling up from Mikael. He doesn’t really function well under anger since he is an actual Viking.

“Might I suggest my wife’s Grimoire.” Mikael starts to relax. Bach does have that effect on people. “Get access to it and you may as well have the keys to creating an Original like my beloved kin.”

“Easy for you to say. Your wife has it, remember?”

“Well, then what is the use of your so called friends if they can’t assist you with such a simple task as to obtain what you need to save them,” Mikael states with an angry and yet sarcastic voice.

Davina sighs. _Vikings._ Mikael may not call Klaus his son but they have a temper of a thousand suns. She was just about to reply to Mikael when her phone gets a text message from Kaleb.

She scolds herself inwardly as her heart skips a beat when she sees it's from Kaleb.

 

_Cafe. now-ish?_

 

_Now-ish it is._ Davina replies.

 

“I have to meet someone. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

“We’re linked. It’s not like I can do anything, girl.”

* * *

_Now-ish it is._

Kol looks over his phone and grins. He somehow hates having to lie to such a wonderful girl. He is using her, true but he suspects that as he spends more time with her, it just might turn out to be the other way around.


End file.
